


Stranded But Not Scared

by QuarkInShiningArmour



Series: Gammahammer one shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trapped by Weather, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkInShiningArmour/pseuds/QuarkInShiningArmour
Summary: Bruce can’t stop himself visiting his favourite bookshop (along with his favourite bookshop-keeper), no matter what the weather.





	Stranded But Not Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so tiny but I did write this in under an hour for a tumblr prompt so I'm still pretty proud of myself.  
> If you wanna send me prompts, so ahead a find me on @goddessofgamma on tumblr, the prompt this that this came from is here (https://meridelclarke.tumblr.com/post/174003758104/fanfiction-trope-mash-up)

Snow fell so fast outside that you could barely see a foot ahead, but snuggled up under a blanket, sharing with Thor, Bruce felt as warm as he had ever been.

Seated high upon a crag, a mile from the nearest village, _Mjolnir’s Books_ had always been a bit of a curiosity to locals and tourists alike.  To most, it was a novelty; they would come hike or drive to the crag, making the pilgrimage to the little bookshop with a beautiful view and a warm and wild shopkeeper who was always good for a story.

When Bruce had first arrived on the island, renting a house whilst studying the local marine life, he’d been warned that there wasn’t an awful lot to do there, but one thing that had been consistently recommended was the bookshop.

The first time he entered, he was immediately in love with the shop; its selection of books, covering everything from fiction to scientific journals, its atmosphere, the views from the windows.  If he was honest with himself, though, Bruce would have to admit that the reason visiting the shop became such a habit was his fondness for the shopkeeper.

Bruce had taken to Thor straight away.  His enthusiasm was boundless, his conversation electric.  It hadn’t hurt that Thor was one of the most beautiful people he’d ever seen.  So Bruce had ended up visiting the shop every week, and, more recently, every day.  It was becoming a major drain on his income.

The weather report _had said_ that in such bad weather it was inadvisable to leave the house, especially for people living on the islands, but Bruce knew that the shop would still be open, as Thor lived above it.  When he’d left the house, the snow had only been a couple of inches deep, so, really, it hadn’t seemed like the worst decision.

And okay, so now they might _technically_ be stranded up the crag with no way down, but Bruce still didn’t regret it.  It was hard to regret things when you were hugged tight against a man you could barely deny you had a crush on.

“It was perhaps not your best decision, coming here today,” Thor said his tone light.  “I apologize for only having one blanket.”

“You don’t have to apologize.”  Bruce shook his head.  “I wanted to see if you had the next book in that _Valkyrie_ series you recommended to me,” he gave as an excuse. “Talking with you is a bonus.”

Thor smiled. 

“I know it is selfish, but I am glad you are stuck here with me.  I can withstand any weather, but I do enjoy the company.” It was the most that the two of them had ever acknowledged being friends, far beyond the normal relationship between salesman and customer.  “I always enjoy your company.”

Warm, contented, and pressed softly against Thor, Bruce felt himself doze off and drift slowly off into dreams of a happy future in a curious bookshop run by a man who looked like a god.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> I adore comments and I love ya all.


End file.
